


Домой

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Resurrection, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Падме Амидале нужно пройти лабиринт и не умереть. Она не знает почему.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Домой

Падме просыпается на холодном, истекающем влагой полу. Первый страх исчезает после первого вздоха. Возвращается память. 

Это не первый раз. Не второй. Не третий даже. Она всегда просыпается на этом полу, в этом закутке неведомого лабиринта. Лабиринт, правда, всегда отличается. Но враги в нем — почти нет. 

Ей нужно вниз. В самый-самый низ. Она чувствует направление, будто в ее сердце вживили веревку и тянут. Веревка аж звенит. 

Она встает, держась за стену. На ней опять синее длинное платье и в распущенных волосах белые цветы. Она никогда не носила таких платьев, и что-то эти цветы должны ей сказать, но… 

Неважно. Потом вспомнится.

В самый первый раз ее убили при выходе из закутка. Черная фигура ножом полоснула ее по горлу и оторвала голову. Теперь она точно может сказать: сознание и правда остается в оторванной голове достаточное время, чтобы осознать этот факт.

Первая атака тоже никогда не меняется, будто пароль, чтобы пройти дальше. Падме легко уклоняется от удара — прекрасно видно, куда он нацелен, что в этом было сложного? — подныривает под руки чудовища, запрыгивает ему за спину и ломает ему шею. Он сильный, но хрупкий — под ударом ладони шея распадается в пыль, тело падает, а голова откатывается в сторону. Смотрит на Падме мертвыми белесыми нечеловеческими глазами. 

Падме наклоняется над телом и снимает с него накидку. И пояс с ножами. Срезает подол платья, заматывает рукава. Закутывается в накидку, пряча кожу. Это важно. Дальше наверняка будет комната с жгучими каплями в воздухе. Если вляпаешься — сожрет до костей. 

Она идет вперед.

Второй раз — ну, после того как ей удалось выйти из закутка — ее убили в комнате с провалами в полу. Она наступила на неверную плиту, хотя шла ведь по следам монстров — наверное, все же оступилась, перепутала что-то. Плита исчезла, Падме упала вниз — и успела ощутить как кол пропарывает все ее тело, от промежности до горла. Боль была как лава. Для нее не было слов. До сих пор нет.

Потом она уже поняла, как пройти ту комнату. И вовсе не надо было идти по следам монстров, вовсе не нужно было от них уворачиваться. Нужно было просто их убить и идти прямо по трупам. Главное — не поскользнуться на крови. Не пропороть ногу осколком кости. Кровь у монстров черная, кости — белые, а внутренности почему-то алые. И если наступить на сердце, оно хлюпает и лопается.

Вниз, вниз.

Она быстрая, ножи — это ее оружие. Проще всего увернуться от ударов, оттанцевать в сторону, и-раз, и-два, всадить клинок в сердце или в шею, и-три. Увернуться от черной крови. А потом порыться в трофеях — и, может быть, что-то найти. Сапоги или наручи. Или шлем. 

В этот раз шлем ей не достается. Но достается маска для лица — прекрасная маска, которая позволяет пройти комнату со взвесью в воздухе без потерь.

Быстрее, быстрее, повод дергает за сердце. Если она опять не успеет… 

Только один раз она дошла до самого низа. Только чтобы врезаться в черную пустую поверхность, за которой уходил тот, кто не должен был… к кому она бежала. Но так медленно. Тогда на нее упал свод. Ее раздавило в кровавую кашу. Она помнит, как ломалось лицо, как лопался череп. 

Она все еще кричала, когда очнулась в следующий раз.

Вниз. По лестнице с исчезающими ступенями-лезвиями — но теперь у нее есть сапоги, это не страшно, лезвия не срежут ей ноги. Теперь она бежит куда быстрее, прыгает через пропасти, будто сама темнота несет ее, вместо поиска путей отхода. Теперь она успеет… 

Зал внизу пуст и темен. Но за стеклянной поверхностью стены кто-то есть.

Громадная черная фигура стоит там, прижав ладони к стеклу, и зовет ее по имени. Она не узнает лица, но сердце… то, что предупреждает ее об опасности, то, что держит ее во время прыжков, узнает его. Самый родной ее человек, ее половина зовет ее. 

Падме врезается в стекло, тянется — но ей мешает холод. Фигура за стеклом отступает на шаг. Он не узнал?..

Она скидывает маску, сбрасывает капюшон. Она грязна и в крови. Но в ее волосах все еще остались те цветы, непонятно откуда взявшиеся. И он, за стеклом, говорит:

— Падме. Падме, пойдем со мной.

Стекло, истончившееся до дыма, начинает твердеть вновь. Ей нужно позвать. Ей нужно ответить! Но… Но она… Она не помнит эту маску, она не помнит темную фигуру, она помнит только… 

— Энакин, — вспоминает она. — Энакин!

И чувствует под своими пальцами холодную кожу перчатки.


End file.
